Hopelessly Devoted To You
by ninja-of-pasta
Summary: Kurt lives in a small town, alone and away from any friends or family. That all changes when he's taken away to the mysterious house on the hill with a man named Blaine. There, waiting for him, are 5 pairs of eyes that match Blaine's exactly. - Let's be honest, this is porn. There is no plot, just porn.


_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaack! And I brought porn!**_

_**This is kinda my Christmas gift to you all. This year has been a pretty good year for my writing and I'm just so glad that I could share it with all of you.**_

_**Oh, also, my science teacher got me a hobbit poster for Christmas! How cool is that?**_

_**WARNING CONTAINS: Dub-con/non-con, slight D/s, face fucking, bareback, rimming, fisting, cumplay, double penetration, um, I think that's it. **_

_**Wow, this thing is porny. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Lightning crackles in the sky outside the house. The lights in the town below flicker for a moment, like they're going to go out any second, but Blaine doesn't have to worry about that happening to him. He installed a few dozen back-up generators a couple years ago when he had started to invest more time into his experiments. He jots down a few more notes, carefully watching the hair follicle dissolve into the solution and then turn the liquid into a honey color that almost matches his eyes.

So close, yet so far away from his ultimate plan.

He caps the beaker with a cork and places it in the mini-fridge under his desk to cool for the night. There are a few finishing touches that he needs to finish on the machine, but those can easily be added in the morning before he leaves the house to the market to collect his…_treasure_.

He travels up the steep steps to his chamber and, a quick wash of his hands to rid any chemicals and leaving his pants strewn on the floor, Blaine crawls into the large bed for a fitful sleep. Except he's not tired. Oh no, he is far too excited for tomorrow. Far too excited to see those ever changing crystal eyes and hear that smoky sweet voice that greets him whenever he visits the market. Just the thought has blood flowing to his cock and he lazily slips a hand under the waistband of his boxers to grip the base. He takes his time because he knows that there's no need to be desperate now. Desperation is for another time, another person to be.

He pumps his shaft until he comes with a low groan from the back of his throat and grabs a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself up before falling into a deep sleep, thoughts of what tomorrow brings still racing through his mind.

030 030 030

Kurt's only been living in the small town for a few months now, but he absolutely loves it. He thought he would miss the city, but honestly, it just wasn't for him. The smell of pollution and the large crowds only helped to make him realize he actually _missed _Ohio. Not like he would actually move back to Lima or anything, but a nice quiet town where he didn't know anybody is just what his mind and body needed. Oakston is not a town you can find on a map, and Kurt likes that convenience. He rents a small cottage on the edge of the forest and walks to his job to the street market everyday at 9. Well, no one in town calls it the street market since it's the only market they have but Kurt still lets the term slip out sometimes. That's what gives away the fact that he's 'city folk'.

It's like any other day. He strolls to the first block of the market and checks the schedule sheet at the front to see where he's going to be working today.

_Kurt Hummel – Specialty Items_

He gives a disapproving hum before starting his dissent down the next 2 blocks. The Specialty Items booth is the worst. It's at the end of the market, away from all the employee food stands and bathrooms, and provides no protection from the afternoon sun. Plus, barely anyone buys anything from there. Today looks to be horrible and boring.

15 minutes later, and Kurt is settled in his seat for the next 3 hours before he can take his break. He doesn't bother to set anything up because he has an intense feeling that there will be no customers today. He fiddles with his phone, cuts off the loose string along the hem of his shirt, and watches a few elderly couples walk past the stall without batting an eye in his direction.

The first thought that comes to mind is, _that's right, just walk away like I'm not here, I don't care_. The second thought, which hurts his heart a bit more than people ignoring him is, _when is it going to be my turn for that? For me to be that old couple?_

As it turns out, most gay guys don't actually like to hang out in small towns that can't even be found on a map. Go figure. It doesn't strike Kurt a lot; the loneliness, the missed feeling of arms wrapped around him that haunts him while he lies in bed. A sigh escapes his lips.

It's only an hour later when he sees someone walking towards the stall. He's seen the guy around before, has greeted him multiple times with a smile. His name's…Brian? Blake? Something along those lines. He's cute; dark curls, gold eyes, and strong-looking hands. Doesn't talk much though.

The guy stops at the counter, shuffling around and gripping on the strap on his satchel. Kurt smiles at him and says, "Hello there. How are you?" He adds in a smile for the guy.

"Hello, Kurt." The man says in a gravelly voice.

He cocks is head. "How do you…?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You told me your name the last time I came here."

Kurt tries to think back to the last time he saw this guy, but it must have been a while ago. He shakes his head. "No, sorry I don't." He changes back to his salesperson routine. "Is there anything I can help you with…?" He trails off again, hoping the man will say his own name.

"Blaine." He mummers into his shoulder, which is covered in a thick jacket. Kurt is surprised he isn't sweating in it.

"Blaine, right." Blaine smiles at the sound of his name and Kurt smiles in return. "Anything you need?"

It almost looks like Blaine smiles again at the question before he says, "Yes, actually." His eyes flick to the back of the stall where the loaves of specialty bread are stacked. "Would there be any of that pita bread left?"

Kurt stands from his chair and walks the short way to the back. "I believe so," he calls back. "The bakery sent us a delivery yesterday so-"

He's cut off when an arm wraps around him from behind and a hand shoves a piece of fabric in his face. It smells-he can't even tell because the darkness is already creeping along the edges of his eyes and all his muscles are going limp and all Kurt can do is lean into the body behind him and let his eyes slip shut.

030 030 030

Blaine is surprised how light Kurt is as he carries him up the trail to the secret entrance. He holds him bridal style, Kurt's head tucked under the crook of his neck. He'll be waking up in a few hours and Blaine still has to get the machine working and set up the room for Kurt's home coming gift.

The entrance is hidden by a wall of ivy and a few trees and Blaine slips behind the vines. From there, he travels down a long tunnel made of stone which he had carved out long ago. At the end of the tunnel is the lantern he had left before heading out into town. He places Kurt down on the smooth cave floor and calls the dumbwaiter down. It dings on its arrival and Blaine lifts Kurt up to place him on the platform before pushing the button again and sending the lift back up to the house.

Blaine climbs the latter next to the lift, through another hole he had craved and up till he reaches a wooden trapdoor. He unlocks it with his key and pushes up until he is looking up into the first floor of his house. Every precaution had been taken when he had first moved into the old house; he didn't want anyone knowing where he lived, or that he even existed. The house had been run-downed, ruined from years of abandonment. But Blaine had put his money to good use, fixing the whole place in just a year, all by himself. Now, there are cherry wood floors and wide, clear windows that let in light from the west side. The walls are a plain grey, and everything looks clean cut, sharp. And that's only the first floor.

The second floor is devoted to Blaine's work; his machines and creations. The third floor is where he lives, and soon, where Kurt will live as well. All he has to do is show that he cares for Kurt, loves Kurt, wants nothing but the best for Kurt.

He pulls himself out of the trapdoor and closes it back up making sure the lock is in place. He goes over to the wall on his right where Kurt is still lying on the lift, his breathing slow and calm. Blaine smiles. Kurt looks so beautiful, so peaceful in his sleep.

He picks Kurt up gently again, caressing his shoulders and the backs of his knees.

Blaine carries Kurt up to the third floor and leaves him on the bed of the room he had picked out just for Kurt. No windows with dark blue walls and black bedding with matching silk sheets. Nothing but the best for Kurt.

He heads back down to the second floor. There is still some fine-tuning that he needs to do before Kurt wakes up.

030 030 030

His head is killing him when he wakes up. Kurt groans and eases a hand from under his head to push against his brow in the hopes that the pain will recede. His fingers clench in the blanket and the pain flares and then fizzles away. Kurt sighs, relieved.

Then it hits him: he's supposed to be at work, not on a bed and where exactly is he anyway? Kurt's eyes flutter open and he gasps when he realizes that he's not in his house or anywhere familiar for that matter. The room is barely lit by a few candles that stand at the far wall, casting a warm glow on half of the room and leaving the other half in darkness. Kurt sits up and looks around for any clue as to where he is.

"Hello there, my love."

Kurt turns his head as quick as he can and backs up on the bed when a man steps out from the dark. And…it's the man from before, the one that was at the stand before Kurt…

He takes in a shaky breath. This psycho drugged him and kidnapped him, locked him away and is probably planning on having his way with him. He breathing starts to escalate and Kurt clutches his shirt to his body, fearing that it will be torn from his grip.

The man, Blaine, he thinks; he remembers something about the man telling him his name. Is it even his name? He could have just told Kurt that so he would never be able to catch his trail once he left. If he left…Oh god, what if Kurt was locked away forever?!

Blaine (he's sure of it now) seems to sense his distress and moves to take a step forward.

"No!" Kurt yells putting a hand up in front of him, "don't come any closer! I-I'll attack! I swear to god, I will!"

Blaine stays in the same place and instead pulls out a box from his back pocket. It's about the size of the average book, with little switches and knobs covering the top of it. Blaine's nimble fingers work over the side and pulls out an antenna to full length. He pushes one button and the box seems to come to life. Kurt realizes it's some sort of controller and he shrinks back once again.

"Oh, darling Kurt," Blaine says, his voice quiet and rough. "How I have waited so long for this very day. I came by the market everyday just to see your face and now here you are, in my bed…"

"Don't even think about! If you any closer, I swear to god, I will bite your dick off if I have to!"

Blaine calmly smiles. Kurt feels his heart drop. "Oh, my sweet Kurt, I would love to touch you, but not right now. I have a surprise for you. I worked very hard on it and spent a lot of time and money so I hope you like it."

Blaine pushes five buttons at the top of the box, each lighting up after being pushed. Kurt stares at Blaine, expecting him to try and charge at him. Blaine doesn't move though, but something in the shadows does. Kurt catches it in the corner of his eye and he instinctively turns his head to look in the direction. At first he thinks that he's still drugged and that's the reason why he's seeing double, but then another steps out from the shadows, and then another, and another. There are 5 Blaines standing in a line beside the original Blaine, all dressed in white shirts and blue jeans and barefoot. They're all staring at him with the same intense hazel eyes as Blaine and Kurt feels chills run down his spine.

"How did you…?"

"Make clones? Simple really, just used some of my own DNA and then based the formula after the one the scientists in Scotland used to clone that sheep. But the main difference in my clones is that they have no mind of their own. You see, they're much more like robots rather than clones. They have a computer for a brain and I can control their actions through this," he motions to the control in his hand, "but they still have basic human instincts. Breathing, eating, bodily functions…" he trails off, and side-eyes his doppelgangers. "And lust."

Kurt's eyes widen and he kicks his legs out till his back is pressed against the wooden headboard of the bed. His blood feels cold in his veins and he's surprised that he's even breathing now. "W-what are you going to do to me?" His voice is small and he wishes it wasn't.

Blaine keeps on smiling and that diminishes any hope Kurt has on getting out of there.

"I'm going to show you how much love you really deserve, dear." Blaine flicks a switch and types a few things into the small keyboard before the clones are moving towards him, crowding around him on the bed.

030 030 030

Kurt had woken up at a perfect time, as Blaine had just led the clones into the room. Now, as he watches the clones calmly walk over to the bed where Kurt is curled up, he can't help but to think that this was an excellent idea. He will shower Kurt with the love he deserves and then he will no doubt fall in love with Blaine.

He types in one of the codes he had designed and watches as one of the clones reaches a hand out to touch Kurt's leg, _long, lean leg,_ but the clone backs up when Kurt hisses and slaps the hand away. "Don't touch me," Kurt seethes, teeth clenched tight and arms wrapped around his thin body.

"Kurt, you must let them touch you. How else am I going to show you love?" He can't believe how resistant Kurt is being. He types in the code again in the hopes that Kurt won't be so hesitant. The same clone reaches again and this time he gets a good enough hold on Kurt's leg that he doesn't lose his hold when Kurt moves his leg to shake him off.

"Hey!" Kurt shouts. He types in another code and a second clone leans in starts sucking heavily on Kurt's neck. The young man squeaks and tries to squirm away but a third clone is already pushing him back from the other side and Kurt is distracted long enough for Blaine to program a fourth clone to grab Kurt's other leg, pulling them open and allowing the fifth clone to crawl between them. Kurt shrieks and tries to wiggle out of their hold but the collective strength of the clones leaves him grounded.

"Please," Kurt whines, squirming to get out as a clone kisses up his neck and nipping at the skin, biting harder when it senses Kurt likes it. Clone #3 has started massaging Kurt's crotch, squeezing and working its way up the length of his cock. Clones #2 and #4 were working their hands under Kurt's lightweight shirt. Blaine can see that the skin on his torso is smooth and hairless, stretched over taut muscles.

"No, please, stop…" He can sense Kurt's resolve disappearing and Blaine feels the corners of his lips turn. Kurt lets out a soft moan, probably overloaded by the amount of hands and lips working over his body. Clone #1 leans up and grabs Kurt's head, titling his jaw away from #5 and smashes their lips together. Kurt groans into the clone's mouth and his hips thrust up as two other clones work his belt off and zip down his pants, relieving pressure on his swelling cock.

Blaine's own cock gives an interested twitch in his pants and he smirks. Not right now, it's Kurt turn.

030 030 030

He had not wanted to give in when the second clone had leaned in and started to kiss his neck or when the fifth one had crawled between his legs or when the third had started rubbing earnestly at his dick. But, damn it if it didn't feel good and Kurt had eventually let his concerns slip away. His tongue wraps around the clone's and his hips undulate under the care of the others. The second clone has gone back to kissing at his neck and seems fine with paying special attention to the spot under his jaw, the one that always makes his skin tingle.

Kurt didn't want to admit it at first, but he'd always thought that Blaine was an attractive guy. There were a few times in the past where he could remember watching Blaine awkwardly make his way through the market crowd to get to the stall that Kurt was working at that day. But he had never made any attempt at Blaine, naturally assuming that he was straight.

But seeing Blaine out of the corner of his eye, happily typing away at the control and a large bulge forming in front of his pants, he guesses he was wrong. He feels so light, giving in to every touch and squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure. He lifts his arms easily when he feels two hands, feeling the same rough palms that obviously belong to two separate people pushing the limbs up and his soft undershirt is dragged up his body and over his head. He goes back to kissing the clone from before and sighs when he feels two more lips sweeping over his stomach.

Kurt can feel his cock pressing up against the fabric of his thin underwear, sure that a spot is forming from the amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip. The clone finally releases his lips, making sure to kneed Kurt's bottom lip between its teeth before letting go. Kurt gives a pitiful sigh, full of want and need. "No, please, I need…" Kurt trails off, so overcome with want and he can't believe this. He doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life. The coil in the pit of his stomach is already wound tight and he can't believe he's on the edge already. Hands run over his naked skin and when he feels a finger starting to dip under the waistband of briefs, he has to look, he just has to. Desperately wanting to see, he tilts his head back up and opens his eyes.

The sight he sees almost makes him cum right then and there. All of the clones are shirtless now, each with a deliciously muscled chest dusted in dark curls that narrows down to a thin trail, leading down past sharp hip bones to a _very _large bulge pressing up against the front of their jeans. The fourth clone, pressing its fingers even more past the waistband, is looking at him with the same bright hazel eyes as Blaine's, except its pupils are blown out and its staring intently at Kurt. The clone's tongue flicks out and licks across its bottom lip and Kurt follows the motion instinctively with his eyes.

He's already covered in a thin layer of sweat and he waits for one of the clones to make a movement. He's panting and waiting and Kurt wants nothing more but to reach down and grab his cock and just jerk off to the sight of five hot, extremely turned on guys standing around him. But he waits. He finally gets his breathing under control and that's when he hears the panting that was hidden by his own.

Kurt can definitely tell that it isn't one of the clones, so he looks over his head and is slightly shocked to see Blaine with his hand down the front of his pants. The man's face is contorted in pleasure as his hips thrust forward. The control box in clutched in his other hand and Kurt guesses that explains why the clones have seem to become frozen.

"Blaaainnnnneee," Kurt whines, hoping to get the man's attention. Blaine's eyes jerk open and he pulls his hand out of his pants. Kurt hears a desperate whimper come from him across the room.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Blaine wipes his hand on his jeans and goes back to holding the control box. "You're just so…hot, and I couldn't help myself. Forgive me?" Blaine seems to be waiting for an answer, so Kurt quickly nods his head. Blaine smiles at Kurt's nod, and his smile grows when he sees that a clone's fingers are mere inches from revealing Kurt's cock. Kurt whimpers and shifts his hips up, silently begging Blaine to do _something_. Blaine appears nothing more than willing to please Kurt's every whim.

Blaine types onto the keyboard and suddenly all the clones' hands are gripping his jeans and briefs and _tearing them off his body_. Kurt yelps, a bit offended by the fact that Blaine just ripped a perfectly good pair of jeans, but quickly moans when he thinks about how easily the clones ripped his jeans off.

Kurt's cock, now released from the confines of his underwear, bobs against his stomach, the head slick with cum. Kurt watches the clones, who have their eyes glued to Kurt's cock now, a couple of them licking their lips at the sight.

"Tell me Kurt, what do you want. What is it that you want baby? Mmh?" Blaine's voice sounds distant, merely a background noise. "Kurt, if you want something, you have to tell me."

"Please," Kurt whimpers, "please, anything. I just-I need-please, make them touch me."

"As you wish. Anything else?"

Kurt leans forward on his elbows and stares at Blaine, who is flushed, his pants unzipped and revealing the band of his underwear. He then looks at the clones surrounding him, all still but waiting with fiery eyes, and Kurt makes a little pleading sound in the back of his throat before saying, "I-I want them…naked."

Blaine raises a single eyebrow and Kurt suspects that he's about to say some snarky remark before pressing his fingers to two distinct buttons and muttering, "Anything you want."

The clones all immediately stand up around the bed and reach down and unzip their jeans. They all undress in sync with each other and Kurt can't help but gasp loudly when five long, thick, and hard cocks are revealed to him. Each seems to be darker in shade than the last but each cock stands out from a patch of trimmed black curls.

Kurt's own cock gives an interested twitch and he can't help it this time but to reach down and take hold of his aching dick and stroke it. A clone's hand slaps him away quicker than he has time to register.

"None of that, dear. I want the clones to be in complete control of your pleasure. I hope you don't mind that." Blaine gives a dark chuckled at the end and Kurt doesn't mind wanting to submit so easily to the clones, to Blaine. Blaine presses a few buttons quickly and the clones return to kneeling on the bed and the clone that was kneeling between his legs returns back to its original position, its face mere inches away from Kurt's dripping cock and its hot breath washing over his skin.

He swallows the lump in his throat and thrust his hips in the clone's direction. The clone (or he supposes Blaine, since he is the one controlling all the clones) finally gets the idea and sinks his mouth over the entirety of Kurt's cock.

"Holy fuck!" Kurt shrieks. The clone swallows around his cock and Kurt eagerly moans, twining his fingers into the clone's hair. He doesn't know what kind of amazing blow job skills Blaine installed into the clones, but Kurt hopes that Blaine took some of the techniques out of his own book. Wet heat surrounds his cock and he can't help but thrust his hips up into the clone's mouth. The second he does it, he regrets it though; he knows what it feels like to have suddenly be gagging on a cock you don't want shoved down your throat.

But the clone doesn't gag; it simply pulls back a bit and reaches up and grabs handfuls of Kurt's ass, encouraging him to thrust up. Kurt pauses. He's not quite sure if he can actually fuck the clone's mouth, but the other clones look at him and he hears Blaine say, "It's okay, Kurt. They don't have any gag reflex. Besides, they like it." The way Blaine says 'they' sounds more like he's referencing to himself as well as the clones and it sets Kurt's blood on fire.

He thrusts his hips back up and when he sees that the clone isn't gagging he continues on, keeping the thrust shallow at first and keeping a loose grip on the clone's hair. It isn't long though before he starts thrusting a bit harder into the wet, hot space that surrounds his cock. Two clones come up to his sides and start kissing and nipping at his neck and jaw, running their hands over Kurt's chest and twisting his nipples. He moans, back arching off the bed and plants his feet on the bed firmly to get more leverage. The other two clones run their hands over Kurt's long legs, under his calves, up over his knees and thighs, and gripping at his hips; they bite and nip at his supple skin and Kurt twist his hand hard in the clone's hair, fucking into its mouth like nothing. He can feel his balls begin to tighten and he doesn't want to come yet, not with five long and thick cocks around them, each one that he could suck or take…

His orgasm, even if it's been on the edge of the horizon for ages, hits him out of nowhere. Kurt thinks the clones had sensed it beforehand, biting or touching some of Kurt's most sensitive areas while he shoots hot cum down the clone's throat, hands gripping its hair tightly. The clone eagerly swallows his cum, milking Kurt for everything he has. The clone lets go of his dick with a _pop_, wiping the excess cum and saliva with the back of its hand.

Kurt sinks into the soft comforter, trying to bury himself in the amount of pleasure running through his veins. He lays there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. He is only pulled out from his decent into relaxation when he feels gentle licks starting at either side of his collarbone and slowly working their way up his neck. Kurt groans as he feels his cock trying to get hard again so soon.

"Shh, baby, let them take care of you. Then, it will be my turn." Blaine's voice ends in nearly a growl and it makes Kurt whimper. The clones around his legs shuffle and he feels to tip of one of their cocks rub along his thigh, leaving a trail of hot cum. Kurt dares to reach his fingers down and wipe away some of the cum, bringing his hand back up to suck at his digits, marveling at the taste of the salty cum over his tongue, humming in approval.

"You like that baby?" Blaine asks. "Do you like tasting its cum? Tasting _my_ cum? I always thought you'd look great with those lips wrapped around my cock, letting me cum all over that pretty face of yours…"

"Yes," Kurt gasps, "Yes, I want to taste, want to _suck_, please Blaine." He wraps a hand behind each clone's neck, encouraging them to kiss and bite harder. He can see out of the corner of his eye that the two clones by his legs have started to jerk off, and the clone that sucked him off is gingerly licking at the inside of his thighs. It's too soon to feel like his skin is on fire again, but he's already there. His cock starts to harden again and this time around, he knows that when he comes, it will probably be the best orgasm he will ever have.

"_Fuck_, Kurt, anything you want baby, anything you want." Blaine sounds rushed and incredibly turned on and Kurt hopes he keeps his earlier promise of fucking Kurt afterwards because, while the clones are amazing, they had to learn all these tricks from someone.

The clone between his legs stops kissing at his thighs and sits up on its knees before beginning to climb over Kurt's body until its strong thighs are straddling Kurt's chest. Its cock bobs in front of Kurt's face and he flicks his tongue out to see if he can get a taste. "Oh god, yes, please."

The clone shuffles a couple of inches closer and Kurt flicks his tongue out once again, caressing the head of the cock. The clone muffles a moan in the back of its throat and Kurt realizes it's the first time he's heard any of the clones make any noise. Blaine has provided most of the talking with Kurt responding, leaving no need for the clones to add in their own dialogue.

The musky scent of the clone fills his nose and it hits him again that it is technically Blaine's scent and that encourages him to flatten his tongue and lick up the side of the large cock in front of him. He starts off with just licking the cock, his lips soon becoming covered in pre-cum. The clone makes tiny thrusts towards Kurt's mouth and he loves this, loving the urgency the clone is experiencing. He decides to put the poor bastard out of its misery and sucks the head of its cock into his mouth, lips stretching over the thick shaft. A clone bites at his ear and grabs at his hip and licks at his neck and runs a hand up the inside of his thigh and Kurt's senses heighten tenfold.

He releases one hand from a clone's hair and reaches around the clone on his chest to grab its ass, urging it to lean forward. The clone does as Kurt wishes and soon Kurt is sucking eagerly on the clone's dick, bobbing his head back and forth slightly. The clone makes a deep sound in the back of its throat and presses its hand into Kurt's hair for leverage.

Kurt groans. He's always been a fan of people touching his hair during sex even considering how much he's against people touching his hair in public.

Kurt is so distracted with the cock in his mouth and lips on his neck that he doesn't notice a human form slipping from his side to between his legs and lifting up his legs to angle his ass up-

The first wet touch against his asshole startles Kurt and he almost gags on the clone's cock before he can pull back and groan loudly, "Holy shit, Blaine!" _This man is a genius_, Kurt thinks. How could he think of so many ways to get Kurt as turned on as possible without being distracted by his own raging hard-on?

The clone licks teasingly at the rim, slowly circling with the tip of its tongue and then switching to flattening its tongue and licking all the way from Kurt's tailbone to the back of his balls. A shiver runs down Kurt's spine and he tries to arch his back but is stopped by the clone still sitting on his chest with an aching cock that is leaking cum onto his collarbone. Kurt takes the brief pause from the clone that's rimming him to lick the drop of cum that had formed on the tip of the clone's cock.

Kurt's own cock is standing at attention again, cum dribbling from the slit down the length of his shaft. The two clones that have been working at his neck and jaw for the last twenty minutes finally relent from ministrations and Kurt is sure that he is going to be covered in bruises for the next week. He goes back to sucking on the clone's cock after the initial shock of being rimmed, kneading its ass in his hands as he urges it forward. He has no idea where the other three clones have gone but he suspects that Blaine is planning on using them very soon.

The tongue of the clone works around his hole, licking harder and deeper until the muscle is loose enough to work the tip of its tongue inside Kurt. He groans around the cock in his mouth and he has to pull back because he feels so lightheaded right now. The cock hangs in front of his face, drying salvia all over it and cum steadily dripping from the slit. The clone makes no move to touch its cock or move it in the direction of Kurt's mouth. It seems content on watching as Kurt's face contorts in pleasure as the other clone fucks into him slowly with its tongue.

Kurt whimpers and tries to draw his knees closer to his body to give the clone more access to his ass. He can hear the obscene slurping noises that the clone is making and he whimpers. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.

"Oh, baby," Blaine mutters, "They're going to give it to you so _hard_."

Kurt's whole body arches and thrums with pleasure. He wants nothing more than to get straight to the fucking, but the weight of the clone sitting on his chest and the hot, wet tongue that's fucking into him are blurring his thoughts. He jumps a bit when he feels a finger circle his wet rim, and groans when the finger slides in beside the tongue. Once Kurt starts arching his back and pushing his chest higher and higher, the clone clampers off him and disappears within arm's reach.

The clone continues on, adding two more fingers and working them in and out quickly before abruptly leaving him high and dry. Kurt makes what he considers the most pathetic whine he has ever heard but he can't honestly give a fuck at the moment. The clone returns back in less than a minute and Kurt sighs when he feels a cool finger slicked in lube pressing against his hole. The clone works back up to three fingers and spreads them wide inside him. He moans and thrusts on to the fingers, trying to angle his body so they'll press up against his prostate, but he can't seem to get the right angle.

But the clone understands so instinctively, or maybe it's Blaine, whom is probably so hard in his pants and leaking pre-cum and wanting nothing more than to reach down and just slide the zipper down, take out his cock and-

"_Fuck._" Kurt whispers into the air. It feels like electricity is running from where the clone is rubbing the small nub, all the way up his spine and then exploding inside his brain. He shifts his hips and that makes the clone's fingers press harder and he swears he could come right now if he wanted to, just take one little step over the edge and fall into bliss. But he stops himself, wraps a firm hand around the base of his cock and holds off his orgasm.

The clone slips in another finger and works all four in and out slowly, eventually working up to thrusting into Kurt. It slips its hand out, Kurt whining, and returns back with more lube on its hand and Kurt feels like he's being split in half as the clone works its whole hand into Kurt, spreading its fingers and just stretching him from the inside out. He's never been this stretched out and he groans loudly as he feels the fingers shift inside him.

"Please, _please_, I need it, I need to be fucked, god, _please!_"

He hears Blaine mutter, "Whatever you want baby…"

The clone pulls its hand out and Kurt hears some more shuffling around and feels the dip of the bed as another body climbs on. His eyes flutter open in time to see the clone in front of him reach out his arms and yank Kurt up, its hands holding him up by his thighs as another clone crawls behind him and lays down, spreading its legs and leaning up on its elbow to pull Kurt down. The clone's chest is against Kurt's back and he can feel the beat of the artificial heart behind him. The clone's cock glides pass his crack and Kurt whines from the back of his throat. Now that he's so close, all he wants is a cock in his ass. But from the way the clone in front of him is looking at him with a deep kind of fire in its eyes, Kurt is starting to think that Blaine has programmed a different plan in its brain.

The clone underneath him wraps its arm around him and kisses up his neck lovingly, caressing the skin with its lips. The clone in front of him grabs its own cock and guides it to Kurt's hole, slipping past it for a second before catching on the rim and the clone starts to push in. The cock glides in easily and soon the clone's sharp hip bones are pressed against the back of Kurt's thighs. Kurt shutters. It feels so nice to have a dick in him, a live, twitching cock pushing inside him, but he feels so stretched out and he has no doubt that he could take more.

The clone starts fucking into him quickly and Kurt twists his fingers in the sheets, leaning his head back and over the shoulder of the clone under him. Said clone starts biting at his neck, sucking the skin hard and Kurt will probably have to wear turtlenecks and scarves for the next _month_.

"God, right there, yes." The clone eagerly thrusts into Kurt, gripping his legs by the knees and spreading them wide. Kurt's own cock remains untouched, a string of sticky cum from the head of his cock connecting to his stomach.

"Come on, fuck me harder, fuck me _harder_." Kurt urges, arching his back to try and angle the cock so it will hit him in just the right spot. He shrieks when the head of the cock grazes his prostate and the hold of the clone under him tightens. Kurt slides down its body to get closer to the clone fucking him and he moans when he feels the cock of the clone under him slide between his ass checks, barely brushing where the other clone is fucking him.

"Blaine," Kurt breaths, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_. Please I-" He has no idea what to say, how to express his uncontrollable need for more without sounding completely debauched, so he simple decides to say what's has been on his mind since the clone stretched him open with its whole hand. "Blaine, I want them _both_ inside me, I _need_ them both inside me."

Blaine makes some sort of choked off sound before slamming his fingers down on the keyboard. The clone stops fucking him and pulls out completely. Kurt whines and wiggles his ass in the clone's direction, trying to get its cock back. But then the clone is reaching down and grabbing the other clone's dick and directing it towards Kurt's asshole. The cock slips in easily and the clone under him thrusts its hips up. The clone in front reaches across and grabs the bottle of lube left on the bed and slicks two fingers before pushing them in alongside the cock.

"Yes, yeah, that's it, right there." The clone slips another finger and stretches them a bit before pulling them out and pressing the head of its cock against where Kurt's rim is stretched around the cock that is already inside him. The clone under him stops thrusting to allow the other clone the chance to push into the tight, hot heat of Kurt.

It burns and Kurt leans his head back, trying to breathe in evenly through his nose. He has to keep reminding himself that, while it may hurt now, it will feel amazing later when he is being fucked by two cocks. He breathes in again and relaxes his muscles, choosing to focus on the pulsing of the two cocks inside him, each pressing against the other, trying to move in the tight, hot cavern that is his ass. It feels like an eternity by the time the second clone's pelvis is pressed against his ass. Kurt takes a deep breath and holds it, finally allowing himself to feel how stretched his rim is, and then he lets the air in his lungs escape.

"I'm ready."

Blaine nods, pushes two buttons at the top of the controller, and types something on the keyboard. The clones thrust into him simultaneously and Kurt feels his breathe being knocked out of him. "Oh god," he sighs, trailing his hands down the arms of the clone under him and threading his fingers with the clone's. The clones continue to thrust into him, the combined fullness of the two cocks pressing against the small nub inside him. "Oh god, oh god, fuck, so big, so _good_, Jesus Christ, right there, right _there_." His legs are starting to shake from the intensity of the fucking. While the clones are both going as slow as possible, each combined thrust is sending electricity up his spine. He opens his eyes and notices that the three other clones have crawled back onto the bed and are kneeling over him, two on his right side and one on the left. Two of them are jerking off, fisting their cocks in a frenzy, while the third is hovering its cock over his face and Kurt gets the message quickly. He leans his head up and licks along a vein up to the head of the dark cock.

The clones continue thrusting into him, rocking him back and forth and making it difficult for Kurt to suck the cock into his mouth. The two clones jerking off each have a string of pearly white cum leaking from their cocks onto Kurt's body. Kurt keeps making whining noises, wanting, _begging_, for more.

His asshole starts to clench before he can notice and he's mere seconds from orgasming. "Blaine, I'm gonna cu-u-um, fuuuuck!" His eyes roll into the head as his ass squeezes the two cocks and his own cock shoots cum all over his stomach and the clone in front. The clones fucking him thrust a few more times and come quickly, filling him with hot cum. The two clones jerking off finally come, adding to the cooling semen on his stomach, and the clone he had been sucking off fists its cock and spills cum over Kurt's face and neck. He'd be upset if he wasn't so relaxed in the surrounding warmth of the clones.

But the warmth doesn't last for long. The clones lift him up and settle him back on the bed, making sure to not disturb any of the cum on him. The clones leave him spread out on the bed, cum oozing out of his hole and dripping down the side of his face, and disappear into the shadows. He's still breathing heavily when he looks up and sees Blaine panting in sync with him, face drenched in sweat and the controller hanging limply from his hand. Blaine's dick is still straining against the zipper of his jeans and Kurt's cock gives a painful twitch as it tries to get hard again.

Blaine speaks between breaths. "Holy-fuck-that-was-hot." Kurt stretches his legs wide, allowing Blaine to see his stretched hole and the cum leaking out of it. Blaine groans and it seems like any restraints he had on himself have broken and he finally allows himself to walk over to the bed and crawl on top of Kurt, licking a thick strip of cum off his neck. Kurt groans and digs his fingers into Blaine's shoulder while the man works at cleaning Kurt with his tongue. Blaine licks a line down his chest to his sensitive cock, lightly licking over the head before heading back up to finally kiss Kurt.

Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth as their lips meld together. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, trying to bring him as close as possible. At first, their kisses is rough and passionate, each of them trying to gain control over the other. But then as they go, their kisses turn slow and wet with gentle tongue. The cum is cold on his skin, but with Blaine's body pressed against him, he can barely feel it.

Blaine breaks the kiss and starts trailing gentle kisses down his neck, making sure to not press on any of the bruises left by the clones. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine whispers into his skin. Kurt wants to say it back but he's not sure of his feelings at the moment.

Eventually, Blaine stops kissing him and pushes up onto his hands, holding himself up over Kurt. He looks up into Blaine's eyes and thinks to himself that he could fall in love with this man if he wanted to.

"How 'bout I clean you up?" Blaine says, and Kurt nods. As much as feeling the cum hit his body had been a exhilarating experience, now everything is sticky and he wants nothing more than to take a nice, long shower, but he feels like his legs are made of jelly at the moment so he'll accept Blaine with a washcloth.

The man wipes him down, a white towel in one hand and a bowl filled with warm water in the other. He gently wipes the cum off Kurt, dragging the cloth down his chest and delving it between his ass cheeks to clean his hole. Blaine leaves the wash cloth and the bowl on the side dresser and strips in front of Kurt. While Kurt has just seen and been fucked by five naked Blaines, the real Blaine naked compares to none of them. His cock is still hard but it seems he has no intent on doing anything other than lying with Kurt in the bed.

"Weren't you going to fuck me?" Kurt says, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. He scoots back on the bed and leans his head on the soft pillows, stretching his arms above his head. Blaine chuckles and lifts up the blankets from under Kurt's legs and pulls the covers over the both of them.

"I was going to, but then you were fucked by two clones at the same time and I decided I would give you some time before I got my chance." Kurt giggles and dips his head into the hallow of Blaine's neck. Blaine wraps his strong arms around Kurt's back, hands sliding up and down the smooth skin, and he leans his head on top of Kurt's. "Stay with me?" Blaine mutters into his hair.

He can still feel Blaine's erection against his hip, but there is no inclination that Blaine wants to do anything. It seems the only thing that Blaine wants to do is to hold Kurt all night long, running his hands up and down his body softly, and kissing his forehead.

"Yes, of course." Kurt whispers back before falling asleep.

030 030 030

It's been a week since Kurt said he would stay. He's been living at Anderson Castle, as he likes to call it, for the past couple of days. Some of his clothing is already here, hidden in various closets and dressers around the third floor of the house. He still has the rented house on the other side of town, but he sleeps at the Castle and comes back every day after work.

Blaine, while also being a mad scientist, is actually a very sweet man. Whenever Kurt had come home, Blaine had dinner already made and a bouquet of fresh flowers waiting for him. He's learned that Blaine lives off of a huge trust fund that his parents left him when they died in a car crash when he was 16. Blaine had moved from his brother's house in California to Oakston and bought an old decrepit house so he could work on his experiments. He had remolded only the inside of the house and only left the Castle when he couldn't simply get what he needed through mail.

Kurt has to admit that, while the outside had frightened him, the inside was gorgeous. He easily sees himself living in the house and was already planning on doing so, and not just because Blaine would be devastated if Kurt did not wish to.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls out as he climbs out of the trapdoor in what he has come to start calling the entry way as it is the only way to leave the house safely without walking through the thick woods that surrounds the property.

Blaine shuffles out of the kitchen with a oven mitt still on his right hand. Blaine smiles and goes to take Kurt's bag, hanging it on the small coat rack in the corner. "Hello Kurt, how was your day?"

"Good, good." Kurt says nervously. He's planned to say something big during dinner and only now is the impact of his decision hitting him full force.

"Um, dinner is ready?" Blaine says, taking the oven mitt and tucking it under his arm before offering Kurt his hand. Kurt sighs and gladly takes Blaine's hand and allows the man to escort him to the dining room. The large wooden table obscures the fact that it is only set for two people. The lights are turned down low with a few lit candles surrounding them. Blaine pulls out his chair and urges him to sit down before going to his own seat.

"Blaine, I have something to tell you-"

"Eat first. I worked really hard on tonight's dinner." Kurt looks down at the garlic mashed potatoes and grilled steak and sighs. Dinner does look delicious, but he needs to get this off his chest now.

Blaine goes to pick up his fork but Kurt reaches his hand out and stops him. "Blaine, dinner can wait. I have something that I have to say." Blaine nods, and he starts speaking. "Blaine, I-"

"Please don't leave me." Blaine flips his hand under Kurt's and threads their fingers together, covering Kurt's hand with his other.

"What?"

"I just-" Blaine starts before pausing, taking in a shaky breath. "You've made me happier than I've ever been and I know that we meet under strange circumstances but I don't think I could handle you not being in my life."

"Blaine-"

"A-and I know that you don't feel the same, but I love you, Kurt." His grip on Kurt's hands tightens and Kurt can't help but smile. He reaches out his other hand and covers Blaine's. He feels the tension in Blaine retreat.

"Blaine, I don't want to leave you."

"Y-you don't?"

Kurt laughs. "Of course not. Before you, I was so lonely in this little town. I had no friends, no family, and then you came along and you loved me from the get-go. I don't think anyone could walk away from that kind of thing. Blaine, I wanted to tell you that…I want to stay. I want to live here, with you. And I want to see how this relationship works out, because I have this feeling that, eventually, I could feel the same way about you."

Blaine seems like he can't stop smiling. "You really want to stay? Really?"

"Yes, Blaine. I really do."

Blaine untangles their hands and leans over to kiss Kurt for the first time in a week. Kurt places a hand against Blaine's cheek and angles his head, deepening the kiss. They pull back after a few seconds and Kurt feels like all the air has been pulled out of his lungs. Blaine leans forward and leans his forehead against Kurt's.

"Would it be a bit presumptuous to just say screw dinner and drag you up to my bedroom?" Kurt laughs and leans his head up for a quick peak. "Well, I would say that maybe after dinner, if you're lucky."

"I'll take my chances with that."

Kurt chuckles and pulls back completely, grabbing his fork and digging into dinner. He thinks that he'll stay, if not for the love and the sex, then for the food.

* * *

_**This thing was started in the summer and I didn't start working on it again until October. It was only suppose to be around 6k. Oops. **_

_**Reviews would be the greatest Christmas present!**_


End file.
